


First Day Jitters

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: Peter Stark-Strange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Once again so fluffy, School, Slice of Life, Superfamily (Marvel), almost too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Peter Stark-Strange has settled into his new home and family very well. Let's see how he (and Tony) deals with starting school.





	First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that Infinity War eh? Well here's your super teeth rotting fluff to make up for it.

“Peter! Come and say bye to your papa!” called Stephen Stark-Strange in the general direction of where he knew his son was hiding. The five-year-old was sitting in the corner of the treehouse he had helped build with his papa, Tony Stark-Strange, that summer. The summer that Peter really wished wasn’t coming to an end.

It had been a magical couple of months getting settled in with the Stark-Stranges. Stephen becoming “Dad”, or “Daddy” when Peter had nightmares and had hurt himself, and Tony had become “Papa.” Along with a scruffy blonde mutt named Karen they made a good little unit. Their summer had been filled with trips to the pool and library, watching movies, and Peter watching Tony tinker in his workshop. Occasionally Tony would hoist Peter up his lap and let him try out the tools.

One memorable moment for Stephen and Tony was Peter sheepishly coming down for dinner one night, hiding the bottom of face in his shirt. “What’s wrong, Pete, you skin your chin or something?” asked Tony. “Uh no I just uh, was playing around,” said Peter, lowering his shirt and showing them that he had taken a black magic marker to his face, in attempt to make a mock goatee. “I wanted to look like you guys! I wanted to fit in.” Stephen and Tony had almost died laughing and Tony had grabbed his phone. Stephen sat in a chair with Peter in his lap and Tony had squat down taking a selfie of all three.

 Afterward Stephen had dampened a washcloth, wiping Peter’s face off. “You got to a wait a few more years, baby, to join the goatee club. But you’re already a Stark-Strange, you fit in completely.”

Tony interjected, “He means you’re a big ole nerd, but that’s not a bad thing, kiddo.”

The house had truly become a home for Peter, his presence was evident. From the treehouse in the backyard, his shoes at the bottom of the stairwell, his toys in the bathtub. They all showed the world that Peter Stark-Strange belonged here.

But now school was a whole other adventure.

Peter didn’t see why he had to go school, and neither did Tony. Stephen was already home most of the day when he wasn’t at the center teaching his yoga classes, and he had already been taking Peter to those and setting him up in the corner with his crayons and coloring books. Tony didn’t see why Stephen couldn’t just homeschool Peter. “Just for the first couple of years, we’ve already been teaching him to read! You’re smart, you were a doctor, I believe in you,” said Tony.

“Tony, he’s very smart, I’m sure Peter could teach _himself_ a lot of things. But he needs to be around other kids, develop socially. And he will love it! Being read to, doing art projects, getting to run around at recess. It’s great. Anyway, I’ll be busy proofing those medical textbooks for Oxford University Press and Peter’s would be bored.”

Tony had just pouted, not being able to fight against his husband’s logic. Peter was a pretty hyper kid and though he was shy in the beginning, like hiding behind Stephen’s legs at first when they went to craft club at the library, he warmed up to kids easily enough.

Presently, Peter was crawling out of treehouse, down the rope ladder and into the house to say goodbye to his Papa before he would be heading to school. Karen ran up beside him, her tail wagging madly, and he scratched her on the head.

His parents were by the door, Tony had his arms loosely around Stephen’s waist and Stephen’s hands were resting around Tony’s neck as they talked quietly to each other. When Peter came around the corner, Tony laid a quick kiss on his husband’s lips before releasing him and dropping to one knee to give Peter a big hug. Peter launched himself full force into Tony’s arms.  

“Are you sure I have to go to school?” asked Peter, his face pressed to Tony’s shoulder.

“Doctor’s orders,” supplied Tony. Stephen rolled his eyes in response.

“Peter, you want to work with your Papa one day right?” asked Stephen.

“Yes Dad.”

“Then baby, you got to go to school, that’s how it works. I went to school, your Papa went to school. And now it’s your turn. Just try it, you’ll like it,” said Stephen.

“Are you sure Papa can’t just teach me how to be an engineer?”

“Lots of boring stuff goes into being an engineer, Pete,” said Tony as he ruffled his son’s hair and stood back up, “You gotta learn the fun stuff first. Trust me, school will be a lot more fun than hanging out with me all day.”

“Hey how about we get some ice cream after you’re done? You can look forward to that all day at least,” said Stephen.

Peter looked up at his parents, giving into the fact that he would be going to school. “Okay, Daddy,” he said softly.

“Great!” said Tony, giving Stephen one last kiss on the cheek before turning to Peter and holding out his hand, “High five for good luck, kiddo!”

Peter slapped his hand, but Tony scoffed, “That’s not a lot of good luck, try again.” Peter slapped his hand harder and harder and Tony laughed, “Wow, Pete, that’s a lot of good luck, you’re all set, buddy. Okay, I love you two, I’ll see you later.” Tony slipped out the door into the garage where his car was waiting. “Love you too, Papa!” Peter called behind him.

They listened to the car pull away and then Stephen turned to the little boy and told him it was time to get his backpack. Peter complied and went into the living room where the backpack he had carefully picked out was sitting, containing all his brand-new supplies. It was red with a black emblem that looked like a spider. His fathers had asked him if he didn’t think it looked a little creepy, but he had shook his head. “Spiders are cool!” said Peter. He had even asked for a pet tarantula for his birthday.

Peter put on the backpack and run over to Karen, lounging in her dog bed by the couch. “Be a good girl for Dad, okay, Karen? I’ll see you later,” said Peter as his tiny hands vigorously petted her. After that he walked over to where Stephen was standing by the door, sliding a small bag containing his keys and wallet around his side.

The elementary school that Peter would be attending wasn’t very far from their house, and it would just take a 20-minute bike ride to get there. Other days Peter could ride the bus, or Tony would drop him off. Stephen didn’t own a car and the thought of driving ever since he had his accident made him feel very anxious. After they had gotten married and were looking at homes, the real estate agent had mentioned that this particular neighborhood had a well-regarded school in it. They had had a few discussions about kids and this quality definitely played a part in them buying the house.

Peter and Stephen both strapped on their helmets and got on their bikes, Peter’s being a little boy’s variety with brightly colored spokes. Stephen’s was a soft green with a basket in the front where he put Peter’s dinosaur lunch box.

Peter had been so eager to learn to ride a bike, and he had basically got the hang of it in an afternoon. Tony had let out a proud, “That’s my boy!” when Peter had first been able to keep the bike steady on his own. Now he weaved across the street, Stephen diligently looking out for cars.

They pulled up to the quaint school and Stephen helped Peter secure his bike to the bike stand, taking Peter’s helmet and putting it in the basket before giving the boy his lunchbox. “Do you want me to come in with you?” asked Stephen. They had been on a little tour a couple of weeks before so Peter knew his classroom was just through the front door and down the hallway.

“No, I’m good,” said Peter, eyes darting around at all of the other kids who were filtering into the school. Really, he wanted to cling to his dad and tell him to take him home, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Stephen got off his bike, stooping to hug Peter, standing up so Peter’s feet could dangle off the ground, making Peter giggle. “Go make friends, Peter, I can’t wait to hear about your day.”

“Okay, Daddy, love you,” said Peter, squeezing his dad tight.

“I love you too, Peter Piper,” said Stephen, kissing the little boy on top of his head.

Peter ran off towards the front door, waving one last time, before entering the school and starting a new stage of his life.

xxx

When Stephen pulled up to the school on his bike around 2:30 later that day, he waited and mingled with the other parents who had assembled outside to wait for their children. He didn’t have to wait long until the doors opened, and Peter came flying out excitedly at him.

Peter wrapped himself around Stephen’s legs yelling, “Hi Dad!”

“Wow, Peter. You’re in a good mood. So, I assume you had fun today?”

“I did, I did, I did!” said Peter bouncing a little. “My teacher, Ms. May, is so nice! And we learned about how caterpillars become butterflies and dad! We are going to get caterpillars, so we can see them become butterflies! I am so excited!”

“That is really cool, Pete,” said Stephen. “Did you meet any cool kids?”

“There’s a lot of kids in my class, but Ned’s the coolest. He said he likes my Star Wars shirt and he helped me build a Lego house. He had a lot of great ideas. There’s also MJ, she’s really smart. She can read more than me and first I thought she was mean but she played with me and Ned at recess. I said I had two dads and Ned thought that was weird, but MJ said, ‘No it’s not! It’s 2018!’ Then you know what Ned asked me dad? He asked if that meant I never had to eat vegetables because I don’t have a mom. Silly. You make me eat my vegetables.” Peter said all of this in seemingly one breath.

“Okay, okay, Pete. Seemed like you had a good day. You still down for that ice cream?” asked Stephen.

“Uh, yeah, of course!” exclaimed Peter, scrambling to put on his helmet.

Another first for Peter Stark-Strange conquered. That night, Tony would get the same treatment when Peter comes and meets him at the garage door gushing all about the day he had, causing Tony to be relieved. Another parent milestone passed.

Not every day will be as perfect as this one, and a boy like Peter will face his fair share of bullies, but he was off to a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm yummy kudos mmmm yummy comments


End file.
